


Why not cheerleading

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简单的两个片段，highschool au，啦啦队与橄榄球队，cp难无马偕</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 难无篇

  
A/N：抓住七夕的尾巴超小的写一个纯情的小弱智片段qwq，cp是难无，为了怕赶不上七夕的尾巴马偕篇之后放出，highschool AU，极端OOC。雷者请叉掉，小伙伴七夕快乐，感谢一起萌cp一起互相投喂的几个月，我如获至宝。  
【以及关于football team和cheerleading的各种常识性错误请忽略！！！】

正文：  
无论如何无种也不会想到自己会落到这个处境。  
站在金字塔的最底端，肩膀上是别人的脚——最重要的，不是女孩子小巧轻盈的脚，而是队里另一个因为个子矮而免除成为金字塔顶最低端的男生的脚。  
无种觉得自己的肩背上的每一块肌肉都在痛，不明白为什么看着那么矮的一个人会这样重。他因为“一直是舞蹈团的一定身体强健有力”为理由被任命成为唯一一个需要托举另一个男生的人，而且——站在最低端，他的所有的任务只是成为一个花哨的造型的底座，没有人会注意他。  
啦啦队的主角总是那些漂亮的女孩子。无种虽然不承认整个啦啦队有任何一个人比自己好看——包括那个拉拉队长般遮丽——但还是默默接受了这个现实。  
现在是休息时间，他的队伍现在还落后着，整个啦啦队在用尽全力给自己的队伍加油打气，尽管肌肉在拼命对超负荷的重力作出抗议，但无种还是把队友高高举起，他往休息的队员那边看了一下。  
橄榄球队每个人看上去都疲惫不堪，大部分人都摘了头盔正在喝水。  
而难降毫无意外地在冲着他傻笑，直直的头发被汗水贴在脸上，护肩让他本来就宽阔的肩膀看起来更壮的夸张，他的身上队服白色的地方沾满了泥，刚刚的进攻显然耗掉了中锋不少的体力，但看见自己的男朋友在场内卖力的表演他顿时觉得充满了力量。  
他的男朋友穿着深蓝色和黄色为主色调的拉拉队服，不同于女生的超短裙把女孩子们健美而年轻可爱的身体俏皮的展示在了人们面前，男生的拉拉队服则更多地体现出了他们的力量。难降看着无种的手臂和腿上的肌肉在空气中，在队服下结实而修长的轮廓，看着他额头上的汗水在阳光下闪闪发光，看着他比队里任何人都更漂亮的面孔，看着他弧度优美的微笑的嘴唇，难降不能更开心。  
难降见过无种各种美好的形态，但是没有一种和现在一样。曾经在排行榜上叱咤风云的富有动感的背景音乐让整个场地草皮上每一棵草似乎都在发颤，而无种就像在上面跳动的音符。  
无种显然有些累了，因为尽管离得很远，难降还是能注意到小男友手臂有些颤抖，但是他的笑容，他的体态依然那么充满魔力，让他刚刚跑动冲撞的身体似乎忘记了如何疲惫，只想在短暂的休息后再次投入到战斗中，然后赢下比赛，把自己比太阳更耀眼的小拉拉队员高高举起，背在肩膀上，然后绕着整个场地跑，让所有人都知道整个最引人注目最美好的存在属于自己，也只属于自己。  
是的，引人注目。难降觉得整个啦啦队不会有第二个人比无种更引人注目，他的一切形体都那么完美，难降甚至相信观众的眼睛会落在第二个人身上。——这也是此刻无种为什么在这里，全身酸痛地做人形金字塔的奠基石。  
无种永远不会忘记半个月前自己在舞蹈团休息室里的时候难降是如何连护具都没脱带着一身泥土和汗就跑来告诉他自己为他找了一个绝对万众瞩目的演出。难降会特意这样做，只是因为无种之前说过虽然自己觉得自己的舞蹈能力绝对不止如此，但他参与的最大的演出就是一个几百个观众的小剧场表演了，虽然只是个爱好但是他还是希望可以有更大的平台让他来施展，所以在难降告诉他为他争取到了一个几千个观众的表演机会的时候，他还是很高兴的——不过如果当时他知道是给啦啦队做苦力也许他并不会高兴的那么早。  
难降那时候那么高兴，笑的方胡子都翘了起来，无种觉得他当时眼睛里的光芒像一只秋田犬看到了肉干——因为除了这个形容他想不出更多更好的形容。所以后来即使知道了自己男朋友给自己找的所谓的好差事是什么样的，他还是咬着牙接受了下来——毕竟让一只秋田犬露出悲伤的神情是任何一个有感情的人类都不愿意做的。  
无种完成了最后的一个托举动作，队伍变化后他又到了最后一排旁边的位置，他又看了队员休息区，难降依然在傻傻的笑，他用口型对对方说了一句”笨蛋“便收回了目光。  
音乐停下，拉拉队的任务也结束了，队员们又上场了。

无种坐在了观众席开始看比赛，橄榄球并不是他的爱好，但是既然有一个男朋友在橄榄球队——那么作为半个专家也未尝不可。  
这就是那种普通的校园肥皂剧该有的结尾，难降在的队伍后来时期越来越旺盛，然后赢了比赛。  
然后啦啦队再次跑到了场内，而无种这次没有再托举别人而是直接被难降扛到了自己的肩膀上，宽大的护肩让无种觉得自己离地面更远了，于是紧紧地抓住难降的头发怕自己会掉下去。  
对方背着他跑，如果平时他一定会嫌丢脸，但此刻他只有对难降他们赢了比赛的欣喜。  
“我就告诉你来做啦啦队员一定会让你变成所有人的焦点的。”只字不提比赛难降开口的第一句竟然是这个让无种惊讶了一下，但又觉得在情理之中，“没有人比你更引人注目了无种。”  
“别胡说了，我只是苦力而已，别人看不见我的，他们只会注意到前面的女孩子们。”无种笑着轻轻扯了扯难降的头发。  
“是吗？可是……”难降回过头往上看，“为什么我只看见了你？”  
无种没说话，只是低下头在难降满是汗水的额头上吻了一下。  
为什么会拒绝做拉拉队员呢？特别是，在一只秋田犬邀请你的时候。


	2. 马偕篇

A/N：之前的难无啦啦队同背景同时间的马偕的故事，傻白甜没内容没脑子OOC幼儿园文笔纯粹的瞎写。cp马偕；highschool au不喜欢请叉。  
正文：  
偕天不知道自己当初究竟是脑子那根线搭错了才会让自己处于此刻的境地。  
头套每一分钟都变得更沉重，阳光的热量从四面八方把他包围了起来，偕天感觉每呼吸一次狭小的空间里的温度和湿度都上升一个等级，让他确信自己如果不是有强大的克制力下一秒一定会把自己手里的队旗扔在一边，然后拿下这可笑的黑猫头套扔到透过狭小的开口看到的那个对着他满脸都是坏笑的大嘴近端锋脸上，直接甩手不干。  
拉拉队员们的工作已经结束坐在休息区喝水，而休息结束还有一段时间，作为吉祥物的偕天只好装得像一直精力充沛又有点脑子缺根筋的黑猫——这是拉拉队长般遮丽给他科普的球队吉祥物应该有的性格——不断地挥舞着旗子跳着笨拙的舞步，调动着观众的气氛。他们的队伍现在还在落后，在之前训练的时候教练就告诉他越是在落后的时候，吉祥物的作用就越是重要，他必须要表现的非常的活跃才能鼓舞他们队伍的士气。

当然——鼓舞士气这句话并不只有教练一人说的，他此刻在这里快要被这套行头热的窒息却不得不乱蹦乱跳的也正是因为“鼓舞士气”这四个字。罪魁祸首此刻一定坐在休息区喝着冰水看着他傻傻的样子笑，偕天闭着眼睛也能描绘出马勇此刻的表情是什么样子，一定和他在自己房间里把头放在自己的腿上摆出狗狗眼扁着嘴可怜兮兮求自己时候截然相反。  
他太清楚马勇是多么演技派的一个人，但还是一次一次又一次不停地上他的当，偕天几乎每每同意自己男朋友的一个请求后马上就会为自己的草率而后悔，但下一次，依然是重复同样的过程，继续后悔。  
现在回想起来这一次马勇用来骗他进啦啦队，害他成了吉祥物所用的理由简直没有一点合理之处。  
偕天记得一清二楚在听完哥哥对他抱怨如何被难降坑进了啦啦队做人形奠基石的故事之后，马勇便一脸悲怆的来找了他，一脸难言之隐的表情让他把自己不知道脑子里又有什么坏主意的男友拉进自己的房间，一进去对方就把头埋到他白白软软的颈窝里说需要他来救救自己。虽然偕天每天都在上当本应该长记性但看到马勇这么失落的样子还是用小手摸摸他的卷发问他发生了什么。马勇立刻一脸苦相地盯着他说自己大概要拿不到橄榄球奖学金申不到大学了。年纪小的不知道自己男朋友为什么突然说出这种话正要问的时候，对方突然开始大大吐苦水说自己觉得自己对橄榄球失去了热情，说了很多自己如何感到每天的付出都没有回报，没有人为他喝彩，他不像难敌一样是球队明星四分卫，是学校里最引人注目的人，偕天甚至确信在马勇说这些话的时候流出了一滴眼泪滴在了自己的肩膀上，所以对方的手紧紧地搂住自己的腰的时候他也一反常态地没有去打他的手说他流氓。太过习惯对方不要脸的样子的偕天突然面对这样悲伤而自弃的大嘴男友突然不知如何是好，只好想尽办法安慰说他有他自己独特的优秀的一面之类的话，马勇完全没有听进去，继续开始说一些自暴自弃的话，他说所有人都比自己强，就连傻老二都比自己强。偕天一听马勇开始拿自己和难降比赶紧说你的成绩比他好多了，虽然他球打得好，但是他GPA低——偕天相信要是这话被自己哥哥听见了一定会和他生气，但是为了男朋友的自信偕天只好偷偷说自己哥夫坏话了。年龄大的听了小男友带着人身攻击的安慰非但没有开心反而更悲愤说难降比他幸福多了，因为难降有人欣赏他，鼓励他，偕天听了不高兴了，强调自己和哥哥一样，每次比赛都会去看——甚至还为了去看比赛翘了化学俱乐部的活动。马勇反驳他说难降还是更幸福一些，因为无种为了鼓励他去了啦啦队——现在看来这是多么显而易见的陷阱，然而半个月前的偕天就这样义无反顾地跳了进去，被马勇一脸满足的送到了啦啦队。  
偕天第一天就后悔自己为什么要答应马勇，一向很少参与任何与脑力运动之外活动的偕天几乎任何动作也记不住做不对。因为个子小被分配成为唯一一个被托举的男生，如果不是在下面举着他的人是他的双胞胎哥哥，知道他什么时候失去平衡，他早就被无数次摔得鼻青脸肿了。  
第一天结束后教练安慰他说第一次没什么的，明天继续努力；第二天也是，第三天也是，直到第四天，教练终于说我觉得你很有能力但是这个位置不适合你，我给你找了更合适的位置。  
于是那个个子小密度大的小个子吉祥物演员第五天就站到了无种的肩膀上，而偕天，则被要求钻进了那只傻傻的黑猫肚子里，去练看着就蠢蠢笨笨的“喵喵舞步”。  
当然整个过程每天都伴随着马勇在训练结束后来“体贴”的陪他“加强训练”，同时惋惜偕天不用穿啦啦队超短裙。  
现在想想过去的小半月简直是偕天短短十几年的人生中最艰苦的一段日子，而造成他不幸的人，还每天都不要脸地贴在他身边！  
——但是他，一点办法也没有。

尽管不情愿，但是偕天作为一个做任何事情都一丝不苟的小家伙还是用尽一切努力来完成自己的使命。他拼命地调动全部的颈部肌肉来抗衡每一秒都有掉下来危险的头套，直到此时偕天才领悟到那些生物学图谱上画的小小的几块颈肌蕴含了多大的力量——然而即使是他用尽一切努力在一个转身后猫头还是一歪，偕天赶紧用套着猫爪的手扶住，才避免了吉祥物身首异处的事件发生。这个小动作惹得下面的观众一阵哄笑。  
“吉祥物”此刻满脸通红，汗水从额头上流到了眼睛里，本就不舒服的隐形眼镜沾上了汗水瞬间刺得偕天睁不开眼，但是他不能就这样停在原地，观众都还在看着他，等着球队的小傻猫蹦蹦跳跳地去和他们握手。偕天闭着眼睛，硬着头皮转身向观众席那里跑，结局当然是悲惨的。  
偕天平衡感本身就比一般不好的人还要差一些，闭着眼睛转弯自然对他不是简单的事，在他迈开脚步之后就后悔了。他唯一庆幸的一点就是在摔倒的时候猫头还稳稳地套在脑袋上，不用让所有人看到他那张红的要滴血的脸。偕天趴在地上，他希望现在地突然裂一个缝，这样他就可以掉下去然后不用听见观众比刚才更加开心的笑声了，他完全不想起来。而这个时候他突然觉得有人从后面抱住他，把他拉起来。他听见啦啦队和橄榄球队那边都响起了起哄的声音就知道那是谁了。  
“别管我让我烂在这里——”偕天一点也不配合男朋友扶他起来的好意，继续趴着。  
“我的小啦啦队员这样子如何给我加油打气啊？”马勇隔着偕天身上猫咪的毛捏捏他腰旁的软肉，“快起来不然我要当众安抚我的小猫咪了。”  
“……我简直要受不了你了！！！”

黑猫继续自己的工作，跑跑跳跳的去和观众握手，观众似乎也很快忽略了刚刚吉祥物出的丑开心的继续欢呼。  
他们的队伍现在落后着，而马勇看上去却一点也不在意，好像追平，反超，是提前写在剧本里的事情，好像他一定能赢回来，这样自信到不要脸的马勇每天都会出现在偕天的生命中，但是此刻在阳光下的球场里却格外耀眼。偕天透过头套看见马勇对他非常轻佻地眨眼，他本希望自己瞪他一眼，但他在猫咪笑脸后面的嘴角却忍不住翘起来。  
后来的结果也充分说明了马勇并不是平白无故地自信，当比赛结束后偕天穿着沉重的戏服却非常快的跑进了场地，冲向他的男朋友，他自己都惊讶自己居然也有这么灵活的一天。  
虽然旁边难降把漂亮的啦啦队员高举在肩膀上已经足够引人注目，但什么也比不上球队的吉祥物这样被球队近端锋公主抱起直接在猫脸上大大地亲一口更能让底下的观众起哄尖叫和吹口哨。而马勇似乎得到了某种鼓励摘下了偕天的吉祥物头套放在地上，在他的唇上深深印下一吻。观众欢呼声更大了。  
这样在大庭广众之下做出了如此亲密的举动是偕天从来没有想到过的，但是在这样的氛围中他甚至感受不到意思难为情，他的大眼睛盯着脸上在比赛前涂了迷彩色油彩的运动员，“你是不是就是为了这一刻才骗我你自己情绪低落什么的，我再也不相信你了！”虽然这样说着，嘴角却还是忍不住翘起来。  
“我是为了这一刻，但我没骗你啊，”马勇笑着，汗水流下来，“我整个生命就是为了这样的时刻存在的小宝贝，你难道不知道吗？”  
“当然知道——”偕天捧着马勇的脸也深深地在他的唇上一吻，突然或者说反常的举动甚至让对方一瞬间呆住，“因为我也是为了这样的时刻。”  
广播里主持人宣布了这一赛季的总冠军，体育场上方的彩球打开各色的亮片飞到了每一处。飞到了运动员和啦啦队员的头上，当然也飞到了“吉祥物”的头上。  
队长和队员们一起高高举起了奖杯，观众席又一次爆发出了欢呼。  
为什么不欢呼呢？  
如果生命中会有这样的一刻。

后记：马勇和偕天因为赛后过长时间占用更衣室被清洁人员投诉了，然后两个人被罚义务打扫球队更衣室一个月，于是这一个月，马勇每天都在盼望着打扫时间，只有他们的时间。

A/N2：我也不知道究竟写了什么了…………………………这个梗本身是为了写橄榄球队员/啦啦队员的肉，然而………………写成了儿童剧………………虽然越写越没意思估计也没人看了但还是断后路日后会补写更衣室肉，最近有点黄不动。好了完成了这个双子夫妇儿童剧我可以踏踏实实去睡觉了qwq（。


End file.
